


Hey brother.

by rosalina2124



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25872679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalina2124/pseuds/rosalina2124
Summary: When George is sick with a migraine will Fred be there for him when he needs him the most??? Hey brother! There's an endless road to rediscoverHey sister! Know the water's sweet but blood is thickerOh, if the sky comes falling down, for youThere's nothing in this world I wouldn't doHey brother! Do you still believe in one another?Hey sister! Do you still believe in love? I wonderOh, if the sky comes falling down, for youThere's nothing in this world I wouldn't doWhat if I'm far from home?Oh brother, I will hear you callWhat if I lose it all?Oh sister, I will help you outOh, if the sky comes falling down, for youThere's nothing in this world I wouldn't do





	Hey brother.

Chapter one  
The feeling of a cool hand rubbing my back causes me to stir as I realize it’s just Fred and I try to relax,he’s just checking on me. I went to go lie down earlier,I wasn’t feeling well,I’m not feeling well,my head hurts,my stomach is topsy turvy,I have a feeling it’s a migraine,I haven’t had one in a long time,but when they hit,they hit hard. It’s hard on me,and I know it’s hard on him,seeing me in pain,and not being able to really do anything about it,other than just be with me. “Easy it’s just me Georgie,what’s going on with you,you took off awfully quick earlier”he says quietly,gently,the voice he reserves for times like these. “My head just hurts Freddie,real bad,I took off like that because I thought I was going to puke,and I didn’t want to puke in the dining room”I say quietly as I wince in pain,these always suck,it takes the energy right out of me,and it hurts to move.

“It’s a migraine isn’t it,how long has your head been hurting Georgie”he asks softly a I let him help me roll over so I’m facing him and not the wall. “Since this afternoon,I figured it was just a headache,It just got worse around dinner time,I’ve only hurled once,after I got back up here”I say tiredly as I let him place a cool hand on my cheek,like Mum does,checking for fever. “OK Georgie,do you think ya need to go to the hospital wing,or do you want to hold out”he asks carding a hand through my hair,we’re a lot more gentle with each other than anyone else really knows. “I think I want to hold out for now,I don’t want to go if I don’t have to,I’d rather not be separated from you Freddie”I murmur,I hate being separated from him,especially when I’m ill,it makes me feel really uneasy,it’s the same for him. 

“I’ll let you hold out for awhile longer Georgie,if it starts to get worse,more than it already is then we’ll go alright,let’s get you cleaned up,then you can go back to sleep”he says softly as I let him help me sit up. I’m a little wobbly at first,but then I’m alright,and he helps me stand up,wrapping an arm around my shoulders. I let him guide me to the bathroom,once we get inside he shuts the door so we can have a little privacy. He starts the water first,making sure it’s hot,but not too hot by testing it on his wrist. Then he helps me undress,I’m too tired to really care one way or another,and then I get in the shower. He closes the door,then I get under the hot water,letting it beat on my pounding head. It helps a little bit,I hear him leave at some point,I’m sure to get me Pajamas,then he comes back,then it’s time to get out. 

I do so,and he wraps me in a towel,trying to keep me warm,I’m freezing now that I’m out of the shower. I get dried off,then I get into my PJs,I brush my teeth,then it’s time for bed. I let him guide me,and once we get back to the room he helps me get under the covers. I settle in,getting comfortable on my side,facing him. “Get some sleep Georgie,I’ll be here,I’m just going to work on reading for class”he says as I let him place a cool cloth against the back of my neck,it helps sometimes. I move over a little bit so he has some room,and has the dim lamp,then he settles beside me. I press myself against his side,seeking the familiar comforting contact,and he starts carding a cool hand through my hair. Before I know it I’m out like a light,exhausted from everything that has happened tonight,and hoping that I don’t have to go to the hospital wing,I don’t want to be separated from him.


End file.
